Eavesdroping
by pookyber
Summary: It's Nick's first time and he asks Sara for some tips. This is why Grissom shouldn't overhear other people's conversations. GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in anyway

"WHAT?! But, you are a cowboy; it's what they're known for!"

"Yeah, well. I need some tips, Sara, please. I mean, I don't know where to put it, or if I'm going too fast or slow. What if I raise it too much?"

Grissom heard Sara sigh. He had walked by to deliver some papers, when he overheard the conversation.

"I, for one, like doing it slow. Take your time, it gives a better taste."

"How do I know if she liked it? Do I ask or…"

"With some girls you can tell just by their face. Other girls get really loud if they enjoyed it."

"Do _you_ get loud?"

Grissom just gulped and walked away. He couldn't hear more of it, not that he didn't want to, though. He used the clipboard to discretely cover himself. He didn't need more embarrassment..

Working on a case, Grissom now evaded Sara more than ever. Not that it really matter, he couldn't take what he heard out of his mind.It was quickly proving to be dangerous.

'_Think of other things, Gil. Think, think, think….Baseball, yes that's it, statistics, beauty…...Sara…..Would she be loud?_' His mind made up detailed images. Again, his body started reacting. '_STOP, Gil. Think, think, think…got it! Ecklie!' _the second he thought of him he felt a sting on his head, '_Ok, maybe I'm not THAT desperate. Concentrate on the case, Gil. Yeah, that's it!'_

Sara was pissed, to say the least. Grissom had been running away from her all day, like if she was some kind of disease, while at the same time covering himself, like if she will kick him in the nuts or something. '_Not that I wouldn't, mind you. He deserves it.' _She finally cornered him at his office by the end of shift.

She didn't lay against the doorframe like always. Instead, she just bursted in and closed the door behind her. '_No witnesses, no evidence. Nice way to put knowledge to work.' _She smirked.

"Sara! Is something wrong?" he seemed surprised to see her there. Silently, he thanked the Gods for the protection the desk offered.

"Yes. You are. You know why I stayed here, Griss? Because of you. I could have gone to the FBI a long time ago, to the best lab in the country, probably the world. But, I didn't, because I thought you would eventually figure out what to do about _this_." Grissom had a deer in the headlights look. "But, I didn't think you would treat me like this in the meantime."

Grissom _finally_ reacted, "What are you talking about?"

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! Are your actions so unconscious?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before any accidents occurred and she actually strangled him. No one would testify against her anyway. "You've been evading me for the last month! You didn't even looked at me today! Am I that bad looking?" The last part came out barely as a whisper.

Grissom sighed. How could he keep doing this over and over again. "Sara, you're beautiful, I've told you that." To say she was shocked by his direct answer was a misunderstanding. She thought he would answer with some bull, like always. "It's just that…" how could he say it. He had invaded her privacy, but then again, they were talking in the break room. "I heard you and Nick' conversation this afternoon and I just…" Hell, he had already embarrassed himself, what damage could it do one more time. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

"First, you don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations." She was now calming down. "Second…" she continued with an skeptical look "…you couldn't stop thinking about making _cake_?"

Grissom's eyebrow just rose. '_Figures.'_

"Wait, what _did_ you think we were talking about?"

Grissom just sighed. She made him sigh a lot. "Nevermind." He decided it was now or never. "You know, I _did_ decide what to do about _this_….and…" Sara was holding her breath without even realizing it. "You want some breakfast?"

A huge big smile came on her face. The smile she reserved only for him. "Sure. Where we going?" she asked as she walked outside as he picked his things up.

"Wherever you want." He said as he closed his office's door. "So, tell me, Sara" he said as they walked away, his hand on the small of her back, "Are you loud?"

FIN

A/N: This is what happens when you wake up at little more than 5:30 am, suddenly losing all sleep (Just on the day school started again, by the way sigh). I knew it was useless to try and sleep again, when this story just came. Took me about an hour writing it. Attempted humor, lol. Hope you had liked it!! Read and review, plz!!


End file.
